


Delivery Man

by Kitkatjackjack



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andreil, Andrew is pining, Don't worry though, F/M, Insecure Andrew, M/M, Neil is here, Pining, Roland broke up with Andrew, SO, Twinyard Appreciation Week, Twinyards gonna reunite, Twinyards gonna work things out, also, guys this is my first fanfic, hopefully, just gonna leave that there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-23 09:50:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21318208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitkatjackjack/pseuds/Kitkatjackjack
Summary: It's Andrew's birthday, and six months to the day when his ex-boyfriend Roland dumped him. Now, he's got a hot delivery guy bringing flowers and Aaron wants to reconnect.
Relationships: Aaron Minyard & Andrew Minyard, Andrew Minyard/Roland (past), Katelyn & Andrew Minyard, Katelyn/Aaron Minyard, Neil Josten & Aaron Minyard, Neil Josten & Katelyn, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 14
Kudos: 135





	1. Flowers?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction (ever) but I basically wrote this before I chickened out sooooo sorry about any mistakes and I hope you people enjoy it!

“Delivery for Andrew Minyard.” The man stated, plump lips tugged down into a well-concealed frown. They looked kissable (a little chapped, but kissable nonetheless) and those baby blues contended quite well, drawing Andrew’s undivided attention. At least, until he caught sight of those absolutely sinful uniform shorts, attached to the most heavenly pair of legs he’s—

Now wait just a minute. How suspicious. “No.”

The gorgeous creature simply raised one perfect auburn brow and threw a beautifully irritated glance in Andrew’s direction. “Are you not Mr. Minyard?”

Well. Yes. But he hadn’t been expecting a delivery. “I am,” he intoned, suddenly remembering his rather unfortunate attire. His fluffy bathrobe stirred in the slight breeze, revealing his white t-shirt decorated with ice cream sundaes and cupcake patterned boxers.

A red flush wound up his neck and settled in his cheeks, turning him as red as the cherry syrup he had most definitely not been eating in large amounts about five minutes before this whole ordeal started. He frowned, feeling a bout of self-loathing coming on. It was just his luck, to spoil his chances of getting back out there, right when his interest had peaked.

He’d been dumped by his longtime boyfriend Roland, just after their one year anniversary. It was the longest relationship Andrew ever had, they had even been debating moving in together, and he finally worked up the courage to ask on their last date. He remembered with horrifying clarity stumbling over his words, clashing with Roland’s determined voice. A small “would you like to move in together” met a “we should break up” and Andrew’s life tilted upside down for a long, long minute.

Roland had explained his decision, apologizing profusely for leading Andrew on in the last leg of their partnership, reciting the “it’s not you, it’s me” speech dutifully. He seemed to change his mind halfway into it, though, instead telling Andrew their relationship was getting dull. Roland needed change, needed adventure, and Andrew was, well, suffocating.

Six months and he still felt unbearably miserable thinking about not being good enough. Not good enough for Aaron (who left), not good enough for Nicky (who left), and definitely not good enough for Roland (who left).

Shame burned through him when he finally met the delivery man’s eyes, expecting to see a look of utter disgust at his outfit. He remembers the way all of them (Aaron and Nicky and Kevin and all of them) looked at him, full of revulsion and pity at his choice in lifestyle. But the delivery man’s eyes were judgement-free, if only a tad amused.

“At least one of us is afforded the luxury of comfort. I’m pretty sure this uniform is too small,” the specimen of God’s creation trailed off, pulling slightly on the skin-tight shorts. Oh, those shorts. He focused in on Andrew again, smiling brightly, completely unaware of how it made all of Andrew’s insecurities fade away. “I’m Neil, by the way.”

Andrew was back to wanting to kiss his lips, and out from his mouth spilled, “It’s my birthday.”

“Oh, that explains the flowers then, I guess,” Neil shrugged.

Flowers? Neil turned and lent down, completely unaware as Andrew cursed God for making those shorts legal, and stood back up with a bouquet of assorted flowers. He held them out in his scarred hands, and said, “I do believe these are yours.”

Andrew gently took them, fingers brushing against Neil’s in a moment of complete bliss, and his lips quirked up, attempting to smile for the pretty boy. It came out more as a grimace, but Neil had a knowing look on his face, as if he, too, had issues smiling. Andrew wasn’t sure how that was possible, not after being privilege to the most perfect smile he’d ever seen, but somehow it wasn’t surprising. Not with the extensive scarring Neil had, stretched across his face, hands, and arms.

Nevertheless, Neil had to be the most stunningly handsome man he’d ever seen.

He was still thinking about Neil hours later, when he finally opened the mysterious note with his even more baffling flowers. It had to be the ugliest arrangement of orange roses he’d ever seen. 

_Andrew,_  
_ Happy 24th. I hope you’re having a good day with Roland. I’ll be back in town next week for a medical conference. We should see each other._  
_ \- Aaron._


	2. The Greater Good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm backkkkkkkkkk
> 
> Bold = Andrew  
Italics = Aaron

11:36pm

**Send me more flowers.**

_why?_

**Because.**

_ why? _

**It’s** ** for the greater good.**

_ fine. but only if you come out with us next week. _

**Us?**

_me, you, kate, and her brother._

_ if you don’t, i’m not sending you more flowers. _

**Since when does she have a brother?**

_ he was adopted. he’s been through a lot so she doesn’t like talking about him but they’re super close. he lives like a block or two away from you, actually. _

_ hello? is that yes or no to dinner? _

**It’s a yes. But no more people.**

_deal._

**And don’t forget about the flowers. **

**They’re important.**

-

Katelyn’s eyebrows creased as she sipped her morning coffee. “Why does he want more flowers? That definitely doesn’t sound like Andrew.”

Aaron sighed, head propped up on the palm of his hand. “I have no idea,” he replied with a slight scowl. “But he seemed pretty adamant about it.”

Katelyn shrugged, strawberry blonde hair glinting in the mid-morning sunlight. “I wouldn’t be too concerned with it. Andrew is a big boy and he can take care of himself.” At Aaron’s silence, she pushed a stray hair out of her face and continued, “If you’re that concerned with him, I could send Neil over.” 

He shook his head. Andrew wouldn’t appreciate the gesture, much less someone he isn’t familiar with knowing the way to his house. “I just wish I had Roland’s number. He could tell me how Andrew is.”

“You know, the flowers could be for Roland,” Katelyn theorized. “Maybe it’s a romantic thing between the two.” 

Aaron shook his head again. “Andrew can afford flowers for Roland without having me pay for them. Whatever’s going on, he’s clearly up to something.”

-

Andrew is up to no good. He supposed it would be easier to internet-stalk someone with a last name, but given that Neil hadn’t shared that information, he’d have to make due. He spent all morning researching any and all Neil’s in his area. No Facebook, no Instagram, no LinkedIn. He was about to quit his search when the name Neil Josten caught his eye from Fox’s Flower Shop website. 

He clicked on the link, taking him to the Fox’s employees. And sure enough, the name Neil Josten contained a picture of the alluring red-haired man, glowering at the camera. _ Beautiful _. 

As if on cue, the doorbell rang, and a familiar voice that Andrew had not been thinking about all night filtered through the door. “Delivery for Andrew Minyard.”

Andrew frowned. It was a Sunday, so why was Neil, his dazzling smile, and Andrew’s flowers showing up on his doorstep? Andrew looked down at his outfit: a worn out “I <3 Chocolate” t-shirt and angry kitten adorned boxers, a gift from Bee after finding out about King. 

The doorbell rang again, and Andrew all but sprinted for the black jersey shorts strewn across his armchair after he decided against folding clothes and wanting to try the bag of cotton-candy flavored popcorn Renee had sent him in her latest care package. He’d give the popcorn a solid 6/10. It could definitely improve but it wasn’t the worst cotton-candy flavored popcorn out there. 

With one last regretful thought concerning his shirt, Andrew took off to answer the door. And boy, what a sight it was that greeted him. Those shorts were undoubtedly too tight for Neil, much to Andrew’s overactive imagination. Now there was just one thing wrong with this sight … 

“Neil,” he called out to the delivery man, walking back to his hideously colored orange van. 

Neil turned, auburn hair falling into his face, a small smile pasted onto lips. “Hey,” he rasped, cringing slightly. “Sorry, I would’ve waited longer but this heat is killing me.”

Not unsurprising, in the South Carolina heat, but he was already sympathizing with Neil. Andrew was about five seconds away from stripping back down and locking himself in subarctic temperatures for the rest of the day. 

“You should come inside,” Andrew commented offhandedly, his brain catching up to his mouth a full second too late. _ When was the last time he cleaned? _

Neil’s smile brightened considerably, “Okay.” 

_ Shit_. 

-

“Thanks again for letting me hang out here for a few minutes,” Neil parroted yet again. “The air conditioning in my van broke this morning and it’s been absolute hell.”

Andrew waved his hand in a dismissive motion. “Thank me again and get kicked out.”

Neil looked uneasily towards the door. “Do you suppose this weather constitutes as a heatwave?”

“No. A heatwave must consist of temperatures ninety degrees Fahrenheit or above for three days or more. It’s only 89 degrees right now,” he supplied for Neil. 

He felt Neil’s eyes scrutinizing him, as if wondering why he would have that information on hand. “It’s close enough, they should call it.”

The edges of Andrew’s lips lifted minutely. 

Neil smiled and asked, “So, how ready are you for this brunch on Sunday?”

  
Wait. _ What? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme know whatcha think! :D


	3. Mint Chapstick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really want chapstick right now and it definitely shows in this chapter guys.
> 
> Anyways, hope you like it!

“Andrew, are you sure you’re okay?” Neil’s concerned voice questioned through the thin bathroom door. 

He was _ fine _. Finding out the guy he was totally not crushing on was really Katelyn’s adopted brother was surprisingly, and a little upsetting. It occurred to him that while he had no idea who Neil was this whole time, Neil knew it was him, and was probably being nice out of some sort of sense of obligation. Andrew felt three kinds of stupid, actually believing Neil liked him, weird clothing moments and all.

“I’m fine,” Andrew mumbled. “I told you, I just got dizzy.”

“From the heat?” Neil sounded genuinely troubled by the thought, and Andrew had to take a minute and wonder what was up with Neil and warm weather. 

He shook his head and stood up from where he had all but collapsed on the tile flooring next to the shower. Andrew opened the door, about to tell Neil to just go home and leave him alone for the rest of eternity, when his eyes dropped to Neil’s lips. 

They were bleeding. Neil had chewed through the layers of skin on his bottom lip, teeth still sunken in. 

Andrew was suddenly lifting his hand, fingers brushing Neil’s chin, and hooked a finger around his lip, fulling it free. Andrew’s brain was short circuiting, trying to locate who allowed this arm to go rogue and start thinking for itself. This was completely unsanctioned. Andrew would need new arms after this betrayal. 

“Careful,” Andrew choked out, “wouldn’t want to hurt yourself.”

Neil said nothing, staring intently into Andrew’s eyes, as if searching for answers to an invisible question plaguing his thoughts. 

Andrew’s insecurity creeped back in at the attention. “I should have an unopened chapstick in my bedroom if you want it.” Still, no response, so Andrew’s mouth started blabbering on without permission, “My friend Renee sent it to me in a care package, but it’s mint. Not that I have a thing against mint, mint is great, but at the same time it’s just so minty. I’m not really a minty person, but if it comes down to it, yeah, I’ll use mint. I—”

Oh, there it was again.

That _ smile _.

It stretched wide, pulling his scars tight and crinkling the corners of his eyes. 

Those _ eyes _.

“I like mint. If you’re offering.”

Huh? 

Oh, yes. Right. Lip. Bleeding. Chapstick. Mint. “Wait here,” he told Neil.

\- 

Neil had known Aaron for about two years. He’d known about him much longer, and the face-to-face meeting was long overdue, but it was still an awkward meeting. It was clear Aaron had sought his approval, the same way he sought the approval of his and Katelyn’s parents. He got Neil’s stamp of approval; he was nice and was going to medical school and he made Kate happy. 

He found out Aaron had an identical twin about a year after that, when Nicky Klose and his husband, Eric, came down for a family visit. Nicky had complained about Andrew not being able to make it when Aaron fessed up that Andrew was his estranged twin who was overly violent and reclusive, and who apparently lived in the same apartment division as him.

Despite knowing about Andrew, he’d never met him before the flower delivery. At first, it was like looking into a mirror image of Aaron, but he eventually realized that couldn’t be farther from the truth. 

Aaron’s eyes were more green, and Andrew’s were more gold. Aaron was fit, yes, but Andrew was muscular. Aaron had a dusting of freckles and Andrew had a smattering of them. Aaron wouldn’t be caught dead in cupcake themed underwear. Andrew didn’t seem to care less.

Something fluffy brushed up against his leg, and Neil let out a squeak of happiness when he found out it was a cat. A black, long-haired, Persian cat glared up at him with dark yellow eyes. Unable to resist, Neil dangled his hand down to let the cat sniff, and started to pet him. 

“She doesn’t usually like guests,” Andrew announced from down the hallway, scaring him slightly. “She normally just stays in my room when there’s people around.”

Neil thought briefly of his own cat at home, the laziest grey and white tabby he’s ever heard of, and said, “She’s the most adorable cat I’ve seen.”

“Her name is King Fluffikins, courtesy of my busybody cousin. She’s about a year and a half, now,” Andrew divulged. 

King started meowing and placing his paws on Neil’s leg, so he gathered her in his arms stroked her soft coat. She had a quiet purr, nothing as loud as Sir’s (who was also very unfortunately named by Andrew’s busybody cousin), who vibrated the entire house whenever Neil got a good petting session in. 

“Here,” Andrew swapped him the cat for a tube of chapstick, as unopened and minty as promised. It felt nice, and Neil made a mental note to check out the brand for future reference, and to return Andrew’s gesture with a chapstick of his own. Later. 

“So, brunch. Next week. On a Sunday. I’m guessing I gave the surprise away?” Neil winced, thinking about how Katelyn was definitely going to murder him if it was supposed to be an ambush disguised as food. 

Andrew flushed a deep red and slowly shook his head. “Uh, not really. I just didn’t know you were related to Katelyn.”

“Oh. Why would that matter?” Neil’s curiosity was officially piqued. 

Andrew let out a sigh, not dissimilar from Aaron’s, Neil noticed. “It doesn’t, really. I just thought … I just thought that getting to know each other had nothing to do with me being Aaron’s fucked up brother.”

Neil went a bit bug-eyed. “You want to get to know each other?” Andrew was about to say something snarky when Neil whispered, “I’ve never had someone want to get to know me without being associated as Katelyn’s weird brother.”

Oh. They were more alike than what Andrew had originally believed. And Andrew really, really wanted to kiss those beautiful, minty lips.

“Neil?”

“Yeah?”

Andrew’s heart was hammering in his chest. “Can I kiss you?”


	4. Brownie Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> annndddd it's happeningggg lol
> 
> so, the first text messages are between Andrew (bolded) and Neil (italics) and the last group of text messages are between Andrew (bolded) and Aaron (italics) since I didn't really clarify in the story.
> 
> Hope you like it!

The silence seemed to stretch on for hours, although Andrew knew in reality it had only been seconds. Neil’s eyes were wide—wide as could be, and yet downright indecipherable. All he could see was blue, blue, blue.

And then: “I’ve never been kissed before.”

Neil’s voice came out quiet and unsure, as if nervous Andrew would change his mind. Andrew couldn’t imagine ever wanting to change his mind about kissing Neil, and knowing that he’s the only one who has touched Neil like this (and hopefully the only one who will ever get to) is somehow extremely pleasing.

Andrew brushed a red curl behind Neil’s ear. “Yes or no?”

“Yes,” Neil murmured and leaned in.

While it was clear Neil had no idea what to do with his lips, he was also very enthusiastic. And despite the truly horrendous techniques of the kiss, all Andrew was spend all day doing the same thing over and over again. He wanted to teach Neil how to kiss properly, wanted to eat shitty junk food, and he really, really wanted to hold Neil for the rest of their lives.

Neil’s hand caught ahold of the hem of Andrew’s shirt as they parted, not quite ready to pull away. Andrew’s heartbeat went into a frenzy at Neil’s megawatt smile.

“That was nice,” he declared. “I definitely want to do that again, if you want to.”

Andrew peeked at the clock. “Yeah, I’ve got all day.”

\- 

_ I miss you. _

**You’ve been gone all of ten minutes.**

_ Ten minutes too long. Wanna come over? _

**This is how couples get exceedingly annoyed with one another. **

_ I’m making brownies. _

**What’s your apartment number?**

\- 

Andrew lounged on the couch, feet propped up on a small coffee table, Sir vibrating in his lap, and asked, “How much longer?”

Neil rolled his eyes fondly. “The timer says eight more minutes. In the meantime, you could help clean up the kitchen.”

“But then Sir would go unloved, without pets.”

“Blasphemy,” Neil gasped, dramatically clutching his heart. Andrew cracked a smile, and Neil continued, “So what’s our game plan for brunch? Are we telling them about us, keeping us secret, or somewhere inbetween?”

Andrew averted his eyes. “Well, I should probably start out by telling them I broke up with my ex-boyfriend, Roland.”

Neil nodded. “This sounds like a promising direction.”

“I’ve been stalling telling Aaron for about six months.”

“This direction no longer sounds promising.”

Andrew sighed and slouched down. “It wasn’t a very pleasant split. I wasn’t even under the impression that something was wrong until … until he dumped me. He seemed to have a lot of pent up frustration concerning our relationship without my knowing, which resulted in his uncensored opinion of me during our separation.”

Neil padded into the room softly, sitting down next to Andrew on the couch and brushing his fingers against Andrew’s. “What did he say?”

Andrew shook his head vehemently. “I don’t … I don’t want to repeat it. Ever.”

“Alright,” he conceded. “But Andrew, just know that whatever happens between us, I will come to you if I have a problem. I’m not going to ignore it until it implodes on us, that’s irresponsible, and it’s okay to be mad at him. It doesn’t make you a bad person for being mad at him. It takes two to tango, you know.”

Every word Neil said was true, and every word of it, he had needed to hear. He didn’t realize how badly he’d needed to hear that until now, but it just felt so satisfying to be understood. 

“Now, stay right here,” Neil told Andrew. “Those brownies are about to be done. I’ll dish them up and then you can pick out something to watch. Sounds good?”

That felt pretty good, Neil taking care of him. Nobody had ever bothered to, not in the way Neil was doing so right now. That urge to hold Neil came back, to thank him for caring. For helping. Obviously, talking about it once wasn’t going to magically solve his problems, but it would help him open up to Betsy at his next appointment. 

It was a start, and Neil was helped him get there.

\- 

**We need to talk.**

_ about what? _

**Not right now. In person. Before brunch. **

_ of course. i’ll work it out.  _

_ is everything ok? _

**No. But I’m getting there.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me whatcha think, I love your feedback

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know what you think, peeps!


End file.
